Is there anything left to say?
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Because he loves him. Because he's Harry. And they will never, ever be apart. The world can not separate them for long. Sequel to 'You Aren't Allowed to Go'.


_**Because someone (UnreakableOwlz) asked me to. Because...I can. Sequel to 'You Aren't Allowed to Go'. UnreakableOwlz, this is because you asked. I don't own HP. **_

….

Draco took Harry's hand in his, kissing his cheek. Harry's skin was pale and clammy, but at least he was alive. At least he had finally woken up. There had been moments when Draco would walk into the white room with the white beds and the white sheets and worry. What if Harry never woke up? What if Draco would have to say good-bye to his boyfriend, his lover? He didn't think he'd be able to take that. It would break his heart, losing Harry.

But Draco didn't have to worry about that now, because Harry was fine, Harry was awake. Draco led the boy down the hallways of St. Mungo's, out into the sunny, spring air. It was warmer than Harry had expected, and he shielded his eyes. The two of them were still hand in hand, neither one willing to let go just yet. Neither quite willing to admit they had been _worried. _

"Hermione says you came every single day," Harry said as they walk down the street to Draco's car. Draco lived deep in the heart of London in a large flat, and Harry had moved in only weeks before the whole incident with work. There's a quiet _pop_, and then they've arrived a few blocks away from the flat. Draco turned to meet Harry's green eyes, and smiled.

"Maybe I did." he said coyly, and Harry laughed. "Why's it matter, anyway? It's what anyone else would do if their loved one was in the hospital, right?"

"Right," Harry said, though he didn't seem confident. "Absolutely." His face was scrunched up, like he was thinking rather hard about something very unpleasant. Draco noticed it immediately, making his own face.

"Harry..." They're in front of the flat and now seems as good a time as ever to ask this question.

"Draco? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Draco got down on one knee, pulling a box from his pocket. "Harry James Potter..."

"Draco, what are you doing? Draco Malfoy, what do you _think _you are doing? Get up! Knock it off! This isn't funny!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my word..."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Shut up. Just...kiss me, you git." He did, their lips mashed together, and it doesn't matter that Harry's only just gotten out of St. Mungo's. It doesn't matter that they've only been properly dating for a little while. It doesn't matter that no one approves.

"You are _so _unromantic, Draco. You know that, right?" Harry murmured into his ear, and Draco laughed. They kissed again, laughing and crying with happiness. Because Harry's alive, and they're going to get married.

….

"_Mr. Malfoy?" The woman on the telephone seemed anxious, and he couldn't tell if she had good news or bad news. Harry had slept longer than expected, much longer. He was supposed to wake up in a day or two, yet it had been almost a week and there were no signs of him coming out of his coma. Draco was nervous.  
He didn't want to lose Harry, not now. Not when he thought he finally-_finally_-had a shot. A shot at love, the permanent kind. A chance to be with Harry forever. More than just lovers or boyfriends. More than just a warm bed at night. He wanted Harry to be with him forever. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, are you there?" the woman asked him, and Draco shook his head. It didn't do any good to think about things like that. _

"_Yes, I'm here."_

"_Well, I wanted to call to talk about Mr. Potter?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Um...see...he's woken up. He's, uh, _asking _for you."_

"_Me?"_

"_You specifically. He says he doesn't want to see anyone else before you. And I would recommend coming by as soon as possible. There's a Mr. and Ms. Weasley here, and they're threatening to break in to see him."_

"_I'll be right over!" _

….

_He is there in twenty minutes, Ron and Ginny Weasley glaring at him as he pops the door open. He can practically hear them thinking 'It's not fair. Why does _he _get to see Harry first? That git.' But Harry has asked for _him _first. _Draco_-out of everyone else he knows. _

_Harry is sitting up in bed and he looks so beautiful that it makes Draco ache. A physical sort of ache that starts in his heart. He wants to cry and he wants to throw his arms around the Gryffindor, wants to confess just how much he loves him. _

"_It's nice to see you, Draco," Harry said, his voice weak. But he's grinning and Draco runs over, hugging him tightly. _

"_I've missed you! You're such an idiot! Why did you take that mission?" he demands, but Harry only laughs, hugging him tighter. _

"_I had a nice nap, Draco. Did you miss me terribly?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I missed you, too." _

"_I love you, you git." They're holding on to each other, laughing and patting each other. Draco can't stop his fingers from touching every part of Harry he can. His face, his hair. His ears, his chest. Draco's hands wander, and he wants to kiss Harry right there, but it's not exactly appropriate. _

_But Harry doesn't care about appropriate. He leans in, kissing Draco fully on the lips, laughing as he does so. "I'm glad I'm back."_

"_I'm glad you're back, too." _

"_Can we come in now?" asks Granger, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Draco and Harry break apart, grinning. _

"_Hey, Hermione!" _

"_Hey." _

"_I love you," Harry whispers in Draco's ears, and he repeats it back. They say it back and forth to each other because, really; is there anything left to say? _

….

_**See, guys? Just ask nicely, and I'll write you your very own story. :) **_


End file.
